yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/85
85.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. لابه كردهعيسىلابهايشانراكهاين LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. O hekim,hastadan bu sırrı elde edip o dert ve belânın aslına erişince The secret of the sickness had by the physician been found,and it was obvious to him, her pain and grief’s background. 2. داءمستوكمنكررراززمين LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, “Onun semti hangi mahallede?” diye sordu. Kız, “Köprü başında, Gatfer mahallesinde” dedi. He said: “When you pass through where can he be found?” “Where Bridge-head, Ghatafar Street are common ground.” Ruh-ul Mesnevi/85 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Lâbe, yalvarmak, tazarru. Burada murâd lütüfla söylemek. Ve kem, feth ile eksik ve zamme ile nâ-bedîd mânasına. Ve burada evvelki mâna izhârdır. Zemîn yerdir, aslı zemmîdir. Zemme mensûb demekdir. Ahirinde olan nûn nısbeti tekîd içindir. Zem sovukluğa derler. Toprağın tabîati bârid olduğundan ötürü zemîn demişlerdir. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; Hazret-i Isâ aleyhisselâm havariyyûna ve sair mâide-hor olanlara tazarru eyledi ve yalvardı. Ve lutf u istimâletle söyledi. Böyle dive ki hân-ı âsmânî dâim ü bakîdir. Yer vüzünden eksik olmaz. Yâni zaruret oldukça taze taze nüzul eder. Zîrâ kadir isminin tecelliyâtına niha¬yet yokdur. Ve feyz-i İlâhî bizim kıyâsımızdan artıkdır. Pes bu nimet-i hazı¬ra ve dâimenin bakıyyesini hami edip iddihâr etmeye zaruret taalluk etmez. Ve bu sırrı bilen böyle hırs-ı gâlib ve tama-ı hâm yoluna gitmez. Bu husûs-da böyle terk-i edeb etmez idi. Bunda işaret vardır ki zemîn-i beşeriyetden rızk-ı sûrî ve gıda-i cismânî eksik olmadığı gibi zemîn-i dilden dahi rızk-ı manevî ve gıda-ı rûhânî eksik olmaz. Velâkin hırsa düşüp onu evraka kayd ve şehvet-i kelâm ile mübtelâ olup dili mâsivâya bend etmemek gerekdir. Zîra ulûm-ı zahire dünya ve ulûm-ı batine ukbâ gibidir. Ki ehlullah olanlar ikisine bile taallukdan mücerredlerdir. Dil-i insanî sehâba ve feyz-i ilâhi barana benzer. Meselâ bir şehr üzerine mesbûk olan sehâb pür berekât-ı ifâzâ-ı bârân eyledikde .memur olduğu tarafa gider. Ve ifâzâ eylediği bârâna dönüp bakmaz. Kezâlik dil-i inşânda dahi bir feyz hâsıl olsa ve bir mâna zuhur bulsa, gerek lisâna veya kaleme gelsin ve gerek gelmesin gönül ol halet ile mukayyed olmayıp feyyâz-ı ezelîye teveccüh-i dâim üzerine olmak ve memur olduğu şuhûdla kâim bulunmak gerekdir. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir; Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet قل الله ثم ذرهم Allah de sonra onları bırak. (En'âm 91) Sual olunursa ki, Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet قل بفضل الله وبرحمته فبذلك فايفرحوا De ki; bunlar Allah'ın bol olan rahmet ve bereketiyledir. Buna sevinsinler (Yunus 58) Nazmından mefhûmdur ki fazl u rahmet ile iftihar gerekdir. Cevâb budur ki, bu iftihar u sürür tahdîs-i nimete mahmuldür. Maa-hâzâ fazl u rahmet ile iftihar 151 etmek evsât u erbâb-ı vesâit hâline işâretdir. Nihayet ehline göre iftihar etmek hakk-ı mahz iledir. Zîrâ bi-fazlillah'da olan izafet tarîf-i zât içindir. Pes hakîkatde vâsıtaya itibâr yokdur. Zîrâ Hak mahbûbu'z-zâtdır, mahbûbu'l-atâiyye değildir. Atası mahbûb olmak kendi bi-zâtihî nahbûb olmakdandır, f'efhem cidden. Ve bu sırr-ı mezkûre dâirdir. Ol mâna ki, fahr-ı âlem aleyhisselâm Hazret-i Sıddîk'a hitâb edip Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak ماابقيت لاهلك Ev halkına ne bıraktın? (Sünen-i Tirmizî, Kitabu'l-Menâkıb, 16) buyurdukda Allah ve resûlehü, dedi. Ve kezâlik ol mazmûn-ı münîfe ki, fahr-i âlem aleyhisselâm buyurdu; Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak الله خليفتى فى اهلى Allah ev halkım için benim vekilimdir. (Sahih-i Buhârî, Kitabu'1-Hac 425Hadis ) Pes eğer Benî İsrail'de bu idrâk-i pâk ve bu şuhûd-ı hakîkî olaydı atayı iddihâr etmezler, belki mu'tîyi iddihâr ederlerdi. Zîrâ mu'tînin bekasıyla atâ dahi bakî ve velâ yunkatı'dir. Burada zahir olur ol hadîsin sırrı ki, fahr-ı âlem sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem buyurur; Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak علماءامتى كا نبياءبنى اسراتيل Ümmetimin alimleri İsrail oğullarının nebileri gibidirHadis (Hadis Kaynağı Buraya Yazılacaktır) Zîra zikr olunan husûsda Hazret-i Sıd-dîk radiyeliahü anh Hazret-i İsa aleyhisselâma müşabih oldu. Yâni Hazret-i İsa'nın Benî İsrail'i iddihârdan nehyi bekâ-ı feyza delâlet ve şuhûd-ı Hakk'a işaret olduğu gibi Hazret-i Sıddîk'in dahi kendi kuvâsmı iddihârdan men'i sırr-ı hilâfete îmâ ve huzûr-ı feyyaza remzdir. Velâkin Sıddîk bi'1-fiil bu sırra cemî kuvâsıyla mütehakkık oldu. Hazret-i İsa'nın kuvâ-yı âfâkıyyesi mütehakkık olmadı, f'efhem cidden.